1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety supports for vehicle tires, intended to be mounted on the rims thereof, inside the tires, to support the load in the event of tire failure or abnormally low inflation pressure. The present invention relates, more particularly, to structural safety supports, generally made from an elastomeric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,279 (counterpart to EP 0 796 747), which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a safety support in which the crown has an outer wall which takes the form substantially of a cylinder of revolution and comprises longitudinal grooves. U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,842 (counterpart to WO 00/76791), which incorporated herein by reference, also describes such a safety support.
To improve the endurance of the safety support and tire assemblies when running flat or at reduced inflation pressure, lubricating compositions or gels are usually incorporated on the inner face of the tire. These gels are intended to reduce the friction between the support and the inner face of the tire surrounding the support. Such gels usually comprise a lubricant such as glycerol and a thickener such as silica.